Allison family
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = , Atlantic Ocean |spouse = Bessie Allison (1886-1912), 2 children }} |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = , Atlantic Ocean |spouse = Hudson Allison (1881-1912), 2 children }} |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = , Atlantic Ocean }} |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = New York City, U.S. }} Hudson Joshua Creighton Allison (December 9, 1881 – April 15, 1912), his wife, Bessie Waldo Allison (née Daniels) (November 14, 1886 – April 15, 1912), their daughter Helen Loraine Allison (June 5, 1909 – April 15, 1912) and their son, Hudson Trevor Allison (May 7, 1911 – August 7, 1929) were 1st class passengers on board the , which struck an iceberg and sank on April 15, 1912. Of the family, only baby Trevor survived. The Canadian family booked first class passage on board the Titanic, bound for Montreal. Hudson, Bessie and their children, Loraine, 2, and Trevor, 11 months, boarded the ship in Southampton along with four servants: a maid, Sarah Daniels (no relation to Bessie); a nurse, Alice Cleaver; a cook, Mildred Brown; and a chauffeur, George Swane. Hudson and Bessie occupied cabin C-22, Sarah and Loraine occupied C-24, and Alice and Trevor occupied C-26. Two second-class cabins were also booked for Swane and Brown. Mr. and Mrs. Allison were dining companions with Major Arthur Godfrey Peuchen. At dinner on 14 April, they brought Loraine to the dining room with them so she could see how pretty it was. After the ship struck the iceberg, Mr. Allison left to find out what was going on. While he was gone, Alice took baby Trevor and went to get the rest of the servants in second class. Mr. Allison returned to his cabin to find Alice and Trevor gone. Hudson delivered his wife and daughter to Boat 6, and apparently left before the boat was launched. Major Peuchen recalled how Bessie and Loraine were almost rescued: George Swane saw Alice, Mildred and Trevor safely into Boat 11, which left the ship at around 1:45am, nearly an hour after Boat 6 had already left the ship. Sarah Daniels had also left in one of the earlier boats. Daniels had gone up early on deck to investigate the commotion and was hurridely placed into a boat by a steward who promised to inform the Allison's of her whereabouts. Varying stories claim that Alice panicked and grabbed Trevor, without informing Mrs. Allison that she was leaving, and that Mrs. Allison refused to leave the ship without her baby, though it is possible that the entire group went up to the boat deck together, and that Alice and the baby were lost in the crowd.Titanic Passengers | Genealogical and Biographical Information on Titanic's passengers and Crew Hudson, Bessie and Loraine Alison, as well as George Swane, were lost in the sinking. Whether or not Swane found his employers and informed them that their son was safely off the ship is unknown, but if he did, it is likely the information came too late for any of them to leave the ship. Hudson, Bessie and Loraine were last seen on deck smiling, Bessie was one of only four first-class women (including Ida Straus and Edith Corse Evans) who perished, while Loraine was the only child of first and second class to die in the disaster. Hudson Allison's body was the 135th recovered by the CS Mackay-Bennett; George Swane's was 294th. Hudson's body was brought to be buried in the family plot in Maple Ridge Cemetery near Winchester, Ontario. Alice and Trevor were met in New York City by Hudson's brother George, who, along with his wife Lillian, took custody of the now orphaned Trevor. The media initially treated Alice as a hero, but later accusations emerged that she had killed her illegitimate child in 1909. Eventually these claims were shown to be false: the real murderer was one Alice Mary Cleaver, who was already in prison at the time. Trevor died on August 7, 1929, at the age of 18 of food poisoning. He was buried beside his father. What really happened to Loraine? In 1940, a woman named Helen Loraine Kramer claimed that she was Helen Loraine Allison and that, at the last minute, her parents gave her up to a man named Hyde (whose identity she said to be that of shipbuilder Thomas Andrews) who raised her on a farm in the American Midwest. Her claim, however, was not accepted by the Allison family. Eventually, Ms. Kramer moved to the western United States and the Allison family never heard from her again. The Allisons in film The Allisons were major characters in the 1996 miniseries Titanic. Mr. Allison was portrayed by Kevin Conway, while Harley Jane Kozak played his wife Bess. Loraine was portrayed by Devon Hoholuk. The part of baby Trevor was uncredited. The miniseries' subplot regarding the family was highly fictionalized and filled with historical inaccuracies: for example, the screenplay added the story of the long-standing myth that Alice Cleaver (played by Felicity Waterman) was a child murderess who stole Trevor in a fit of panic, thus forcing the Allisons to remain on the ship looking for him until it was too late. The Allisons' other servants (Sarah Daniels, Mildred Brown and George Swane) did not feature in the series – the only servant travelling with them was Alice Cleaver. The Allisons are also featured in the 2012 miniseries Titanic, with Olivia Darnley as Bess and Izabella Urbanowicz as Alice Cleaver, this time in a more historically accurate fashion and with the servants omitted from the previous series present within the story. References Category:RMS Titanic's crew and passengers Category:Articles about multiple people Category:Canadian families Category:People from Montreal Category:People from the United Counties of Stormont, Dundas and Glengarry Allison, Hudson Allison, Bessie Allison, Loraine Allison, Trevor Category:1912 deaths Allison, Trevor Category:Deaths on the RMS Titanic Category:People lost at sea